


A Fera

by PessoinhaFujoshi_235



Series: Contos de fadas e Outras Loucuras [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bebidas, Drogas, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PessoinhaFujoshi_235/pseuds/PessoinhaFujoshi_235
Summary: Kaiser, um empregado da grande mansão dos Racser. Que trabalha a fim de sustentar sua filha, Grace.Liam, o filho do dono de um belo castelo, um caçador habilidoso, mais muito ganancioso e soberbo.Nicholas um príncipe amaldiçoado e escondido nas profundezas de seu castelo na pele de uma fera impiedosa.Quando kaiser perde tudo, e procura o emprego no castelo de liam, o destino desses dois se cruzam, oque sera que vai acontecer?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> tudo bem?  
> Essa fic e a primeira parte de uma coleção, onde eu reescreverei alguns contos de fadas e lendas urbanas brasileiras e de outros países. Essa e sobre a bela e a fera.   
> Espero que curtam.

Kaiser observava com desgosto a mansão, seu novo lugar de trabalho.

Se sentia péssimo em vender sua casa. O pequeno lugar onde aviam feito varias lembranças, teve de vende-la. A pequena e aconchegante casinha de madeira fora vendida para pagar as contas restantes. Sua vida estava uma verdadeira merda.

A quatro anos, tudo era um mar de rosas, o moreno tinha acabado de se casar, com seu falecido marido, Ismael.

Trabalharam muito ate conseguir comprar a pequena casinha branca no alto da colina, eram felizes com a rotina, Ismael ia para o trabalho e quando voltava um jantar -que o homem considerava- magnífico o esperava. Uma vez oú outra tinham uma incrível noite de amor.

Com dois anos de casados, se descuidaram, e desse descuido veio a pequena Grace, os lindos olhos violetas da pequena, em conjunto com seu sedosos cabelos negros encantavam todos que os viam. A pequena era uma mistura perfeita dos pais. Eram felizes, ate a carta chegar.

Nos seus três anos de casados, chegou uma carta. Uma denúncia. Ismael avia deixado a vida escrava, sem pagar, ou cumprir a divida.

O homem foi arrastado e chicoteado em praça publica, enquanto assistia seu esposo ser assediado por Guardas.

Aquele foi um dia terrível para os dois. O homem foi liberado apos o castigo, mais quando chegou em casa, Kaiser estava jogado na cama, machucado e ensanguentado, a Pequena Grace chorando ao lado de seu pai desacordado.

Horas depois quando o moreno acordou, foi bombardeado por perguntas, mais a única resposta que deu foi

"Eles me bateram, mais foi só. Eu deveria ter me defendido melhor. Eu sinto muito, mais custou a vida do nosso segundo filho."

O caçador ficou irado, mesmo não sabendo da existência do feto, era seu filho.

O homem pegou sua espingarda, e matou um a um, todos os guardas,

Foi mais uma vez levado a praça publica, dessa vez os guardas não ousaram tocar no pequeno garoto, que carregava Grace no colo.

O homem foi mais uma vez pra casa, o sangue que escorria de suas costas pingou por toda casa. Kaiser cuidou do homem mais velho, mais não foi o bastante.

Contratou um medico, que cobrou uma fortuna por seus serviços, pra no fim de tudo, ver seu marido ser enterrado.

Teve que pagar as dividas. Trabalhou duro, vendeu a casa, e arranjou um emprego na mansão dos Racser.

A maldita mansão dos Racser.

Kaiser amaldiçoou o dia em que conheceu Liam Racser. Herdeiro do grande império.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiser andou pelo grande salão, com a pequena Grace em seu colo, e uma pequena mochila em suas costas, e olhou tudo, desde os grandes quadros e a grande e larga escadaria ate os moveis de madeira polida, extremamente caros. O ruivo ouviu o barulho de passos O seu olhar seguiu reto, avistando Liam, seu novo chefe, que descia as escadarias com um grande e satisfeito sorriso, ate o começo da escadaria. Onde parou e educadamente acenou para o garoto 

-Kaiser! Finalmente chegou.- o Moreno sorriu grande, enquanto admirava a beleza exótica do seu novo empregado. ]

-Senhor, prazer em revê-lo.- o meno abaixou a cabeça em um comprimento.

-como vai jovem?- o de olhos azuis comprimentou-o. 

-Bem... -Venha, vou te mostrar nossos aposentos.- o caçador sorriu enquanto voltava a subia a escadaria, Kaiser estranhou a palavra nossos, mais esperou ate saber exatamente do que se tratava. Respirou fundo, enquanto seguia seu novo mestre - sua pequena prole ficara em um quarto ao lado do nosso. A uma porta interligando os dois cômodos.

-Sim, obrigado.- o viúvo observou o caminho, enquanto andavam, os três viraram a esquerda ao final da escadaria segundo por um corredor largo e mobiliado, com vários quadros, do que deveriam ser ancestrais do jovem caçador. 

-Não à de quê. Você deve alimentar a fera, todos os dias, as sete da manha, meio dia e as sete da noite. Aos sábados você limpará a casa onde ela fica, e aos domingos dar-lhe banhos. 

-Fera?- o garoto estremeceu, grace resmungou no colo do novo servente.

-Sim. Uma besta, que já foi um homem, mais foi castigado pela deusa lua, por magoar uma de suas filhas.- o homem sorriu- a besta só aceita loiros e ruivos para alimenta-lo ou qualquer outra coisa, qualquer outro tom em seus cabelos, e ele estraçalhara ate a morte. Um dos motivos para você estar aqui. Você e o único ruivo da cidade, já que todos -loiros e ruivos- foram embora ou se casaram com pessoas ricas- Liam parou, e passou sua grande e calejadas mão pelo rosto delicado de Kaiser - E o outro. Quero você, todos os dias as oito, na minha cama, limpo, bem arrumado e nú.

Kaiser franziu o cenho. Nú na cama de outro homem? 

-Senhor, os acordos não foram esses- Kaiser arregalou os olhos, relembrando cada palavra do homem, que sorriu - tenho certeza de ouvir o senhor dizendo que eu cuidaria do raro animal de estimação do senhor, e que arrumaria seus aposentos, e os de seu pai, e que em troca daria-nos onde ficar. Eu não posso me deitar com o senhor... 

-Sim, Lembro me perfeitamente de falar que sua pequena Grace ficara longe de orfanatos- o moreno ameaçou sorrindo, o viúvo estremeceu, apertando um pouco mais a garota- sera bem educada, como uma verdadeira dama, enquanto você se deitar na minha cama, e satisfazer meus desejos. E uma ótima oferta, não? 

-sim senhor

-ótimo, que continuemos....


End file.
